


broken

by felicities



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: 50-day fic challenge.day one prompt: 'broken.'





	broken

 

“Natalie, have you seen Dana?”

 

“She’s in her office, I think.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

As Casey approached Dana’s office, he caught a glimpse of her through the slightly open doorway; her back was turned and she seemed to be fumbling at something.

 

He knocked gently and she spun around to look at him. She was clutching at a white cloth streaked with red. Her hand was bleeding.

 

“Are you okay?” Casey asked, concern evident in his voice as he took quick strides to stand next to her.

 

“I am,” she said.

 

“Your hand is bleeding.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“What happened?”

 

She sighed. “I broke my horse figurine.” She pointed to her desk, shards of broken glass sitting on a manila folder.

 

“You broke your horse figurine?”

 

“I broke my horse figurine.”

 

“The one you proudly displayed in your dorm room in college? The one made out of glass? _That_ horse figurine?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I knocked it over. It fell to the floor.”

 

“And what does your knocking it over have to do with your hand bleeding?”

 

“I cut my hand when I picked it up.” 

 

“Poor baby,” he joked playfully.

 

“Casey.”

 

“Let me see it.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“ _Let me see it_ ,” he insisted.

 

She removed the cloth to expose the wound. It had nearly dried out, but was still throbbing and painful nonetheless. She hissed and pulled her hand away when he touched it.

 

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“We’ve literally _just_ established that.”

 

“Wait here.”

 

When he returned, he was holding some bandages, alcohol, and a bag of cotton.

 

“Is that alcohol?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“No what?”

 

“Get that away from me.”

 

“Dana.”

 

“No, Casey.”

 

“Dana.”

 

“No.” She pouted and stepped away childishly.

 

He grinned at her, amused at how she’s behaving.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

“I thought I was smoky?”

 

“That too.”


End file.
